Right In Front Of You
by Kitai Matsuru
Summary: Well, another song fic by me. i'll give a breif summary: Leena and Bit have a fight and Leena ends up leaving. Will Bit go and bring her back home, or will something go wrong? a BL, if ya didn't know


Well, one more fic by me!  Except that this is a song fic!  I've had this idea for far too long, so I think I'll write it now.  I hope you have fun.  This is a B/L fic, and it's to the song "Right in front of you" by Celine Dion.  I guess you guys have already guessed that I'm a huge Celine Dion fan.  Well, enjoy^.^

Disclaimer:  I don't own zoids, or the song "Right in front of you"

************************************************************************************************

(Music starts here, without the words)

"I HATE YOU!" yelled Leena Toros.  Her and Bit were standing in the hanger, fighting once again.

"THEN WHY DON'Y YOU JUST LEAVE?!  NO ONE WOULD MISS YOU ANYWAY!" yelled Back Bit Cloud.  Leena seemed taken back by that, but soon her temper flared again.

"THEN MAYBE I WILL!"

"FINE BY ME!"  And with that, Leena stomped off to her room and Bit to his.  It was late out and the sky was clear and black.  Not long after everyone was asleep, except for Leena.  She had a bag laying open on her bed and she began to put whatever she could grab into it.  'If he wants me gone, then I'll leave,' she thought.  'But was he right?  Would anyone miss me if I left?' she thought, with tears in her eyes, but she quickly whipped them away and picked up her bag.  She ran to the hanger, but not before placing a note on the table in the kitchen addressed to Bit.  When she got to the hanger she quickly climbed up into her Gun Sniper.  She opened the hanger doors and left as quickly and quietly as possible.

[Life

It can twist your heart

Put you in the dark

I was cold and lonely

Doubt

It can close you in

Build the walls within

I let fear control me]

The next morning, Bit got up and quickly got dressed.  He walked to the kitchen, looking for some food, when he noticed that no one else was there.  He had gotten up late, but he was sure that someone else should have been up too.  'Where's Leena?  She's usually up by now.  Maybe she's still mad about yesterday.  I should apologize,' thought Bit.  He then saw the note.

[I let go

Didn't know

Where the answer would be]

He picked it up and opened the envelope slowly.  'This is addressed to me?' he thought.  He seemed confused.  He pulled out the note, and then began to read what it said and as he did, his eyes went wide.

[Right in front of you

Right in front of me

We were looking

But somehow, someway 

We couldn't see

That the love was always there

It's been around us everywhere

I had to fall to finally see

That you were right in front of me]

Dear Bit,

I hope you're the one reading this and no one else decided to open it.  I wanted to say that I'm leaving the Blitz team.  And I am sorry about yesterday, but you were right.  I should just leave, so I did.  I just want you to know that I will miss you and that I don't hate you, even though I acted like it.  The truth is, I really love you Bit.

Goodbye

-Leena

Bit finished reading and then quickly ran to the hanger.  He looked around for the Gun Sniper, but didn't see it anywhere.  He then broke for Leena's room.  'No way!  She can't be gone!' yelled his mind.  He arrived at her room.  He fell to his knees when he saw that nearly everything was gone.  Her drawers were all empty and the closet doors were wide open and also empty.  A tear fell from Bit's eye.

"Leena," he said.  He then quickly got up to go tell Doc what had happened.

[Faith

It can lift you up

And we've got enough

To reach a new beginning

Love

Can withstand a storm

In the final hour

We'll find the joy in living]

Bit ran into Doc's room, where he found Doc sitting at his desk, playing with his zoid models.

"Doc!  Leena is…!"

"I know," replied Doc.

"What?"

"I heard her leaving this morning.  She was carrying a bag with her."

"You knew?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you stop her!" yelled Bit.  Doc seemed surprised as he turned to look at Bit, but he was to late.  Bit was already running to the hanger.  He ran down the halls and eventually got to the hanger.  He opened the door and ran in as quickly as he could.

[Don't let go

Cause I know

Pretty soon you will see]

He pushed the button to open the hanger doors.  He quickly got into the Liger Zero and put the hatch down.  He pushed a few buttons and then situated himself in the seat.  The Liger walked to the opening, waiting for the door to open completely, and soon enough it did.

[Right in front of you

Right in front of me

We were looking

But somehow, someway 

We couldn't see

That the love was always there

It's been around us everywhere

I had to fall to finally see

That you were right in front of me]

The Liger Zero sprinted the minute it opened and started to run through the desert, ion boosters flaring.  Bit looked at a picture of the team he kept with him in the cockpit of the Liger.  "Leena, I'm so sorry.  I will find you, I promise," he said to himself.

Meanwhile, Leena and the Gun Sniper were still running through the desert, a good ways away from where Bit was.  Just then, a group of five zoids came out from behind a rock.  The Gun Sniper stopped and was about to turn, when another group jumped out.  This time, there were only 3.  There were three Sinkers and 5 Rev Raptors.

"Hey babe," said one of them, as a com-link popped up.  "We're the desert gang.  Give us your zoid and all your possessions and maybe we'll let you go," he said.

"Not a chance!" said Leena.

[You are my tomorrow

There's safety in your arms

Where you go, I'll follow

Cause you're the world where I belong]

Leena let off a Weasel Unit Total Assault, hitting about four of the zoids and knocking them out.  One of the Rev Raptors knocked her over.  She tried, but the Gun Sniper wouldn't get up.  The four remaining zoids all stood in front of her.  They looked ready to fire on the GS. (A/N This is where the music plays without words).  Everything seemed to go slow from that point.  Bit looked from the cockpit of the Liger Zero and saw the scene ahead of him.

"Leena!" he yelled.  The Liger Zero sped up to try and reach her.  He was so close.  The enemy had started to shoot at the Gun Sniper.  'There's no time!' thought Bit.  'Well, I know of one way.'

In her zoid, Leena just closed her eyes tight, hoping she would make it through.  The bullets raced towards her. (A/N The music now comes back)

[Right in front of you

In front of me

Somehow we couldn't see

Right in front of you

I had to fall to finally see]

The Liger Zero made it just in time, but jumped in front of the Gun Sniper, being hit by the bullets.  The bullets hit the area around the cockpit.  Glass shattered and flew against Bit's arm.  He let out a scream of pain.  Leena opened her eyes, just in time to see the Liger get hit.

"Bit!" yelled Leena.  The Liger Zero began to run towards the enemy zoids, using the Strike Laser Claw.  Leena just sat there and watched as the Liger finished off the zoids.  Soon enough they were all down.

[Right in front of you

Right in front of me

We were looking

But somehow, someway 

We couldn't see

That the love was always there

It's been around us everywhere

I had to fall to finally see…]

The cockpit to the Gun Sniper opened up and Leena jumped out.  She began running over to the Liger Zero as the cockpit also opened and Bit jumped out, but he fell back and landed on the ground.  He just sat there as Leena ran over to him.

"Bit!  Are you alright?" she asked.  She looked down to his arm, which was cut in a few places.

"I'll be fine," he said.  He looked to Leena.

"Why…why did you come?" she asked.  She remembered what she had written in that note, and began to blush slightly.

"Because.  Look, I'm sorry about yesterday.  I didn't mean what I said.  I don't want you to leave," said Bit.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway, I'm sorry too, and…about that note…I was wondering…"

Bit just smiled.

[Right in front of you

Right in front of me

We were looking

But somehow, someway 

We couldn't see

That the love was always there

It's been around us everywhere

I had to fall to finally see

That you were right in front of me]

Bit leaned up and kissed her on the lips.  Leena was very surprised, but didn't pull away.  Bit broke the kiss and looked to her.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked.  Leena just nodded her head.  Bit tried to get up, but his body ached from the impact of the bullets.

[I finally see.]

Leena bent down and helped him on his feet.  They stood there, as she was helping him to stand, looking at the horizon.

[I had to fall to finally see]

"Leena, I love you," said Bit.

"And I love you," said Leena, as they shared another kiss.

[That you were right in front of me]

************************************************************************************************

Well, that's it.  Whatcha think?  Good?  Bad?  If you think it's bad, then don't say anything.  I don't like flamers very much.  Anyway, that's all.  Bye for now!  Audi^.^


End file.
